Breaking hearts
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: Sequel to Suicide Journal so there is a character death..Sibling type!Roy ..somewhat..no pairings


**Sequel to Suicide Journal**

'_Italics_' **thoughts **

'_**underline bold and itaclics**_' **journal**

_**Enjoy ok?! Please don't flame..well unless you find something really major to flame about --**_

_**I SADLY DONT OWN ANYTHING! but you knew that already**_

.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_'Good God! Won't the phones stop? I rather sign billions of papers then listen to one more phone ARGH!..Hmmm I know FullMetal should be back soon ..wonderful. Now I can ask him whats been up this past year since he never saw me directly. Hmh he should be here by now!' ­_ Watching the door open I sat up striaghter knowing full well that it was not Ed. I did in fact expect military personal not what I was faced with. Instead a crying Alphonse came through the door clutching a letter to his chest, just standing there in the door way. I did what I thought was right and got up and ushered the poor boy to the couch that Ed loves so ...

"Alphonse, what is wrong?" Drat maybe I should work on sounding concerned when I actually am. Seeing that Alponse is actually going to answer I shouldn't worry about that now.

"I-I..I...Brrother" Choking back sobs and adding new tear tracks to his face Al held out to me a tiny journal and a letter. Of course I take them..but I don't want to read it yet Alphonse needs to be cared for. '_Why is the office so quiet? Not even the scratching of a pen..Where is FullMetal?!' _ Turning to Alphonse to ask probably the stupidest question in my life, I see him sleeping on the couch and crying still. So instead I walk to my door which is still open and look out to see if my staff went to lunch only to find them looking on the verge of tears or trying to stop themselves from crying. I shouldn't bug them just now. Opting for an other oppition, closing my door and back to my desk I go. Picking up the Journal that was handed to me i read the name on the outside of it..How did I miss that: _**Edward Elric!**_ '_Mm I did not realize he kept a journal..._'

"Okay, let's see what we have here.."Opening to the first page that is covered in tear stains I begin to read out loud.

_"_**Suicide Entry!**

**So, I'll start by saying what a load of crap suicide notes are..seriously the ever famous line "If you're reading this, Im already dead" Dur! In a letter such as this aren't you supposed to tie up the lose ends? Aren't you supposed to reveal deep dark secrets? Tell your regrets? By saying that line you're setting people up to feel guilty when they already do, 'cause they feel bad that they couldn't help or see that there was a problem. So here mine goes..again so over used -sigh-"**

'_This can't mean what I think this means..Please say this is not what this means..!' _Continuing my reading now not out loud I feel tears of sadness weald up within my eyes. '_This is not true Edward would Never do that..EVER!' _I was right I need_ed_ to talk to Ed..by the looks of it I am to late. Setting aside the journal and picking up the letter I open in not ready at all for what is probably instore for me.

"_**You bastard! Joking you never were really that bad...**_" Now my paper is full with tear marks. '_Adding humor to something such as this I think I should be proud.'_ After wiping me tears I continue with the letter that just seems too short " _**Well thanks for everything Colonel Roy Mustang. I do hope you get promoted to that of Fuhrur you deserve it.**_ _**Wishing you luck **_" I can't fight it any longer so I put the paper down and hid my head within my arms just to cry. In the military You are not supposed to let your emtions get in the way..too bad teaching never met one Edward Elric.

.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_'It's raining, Did you know? Even the sky crys for you Edward.' _Looking arond I see that everyone has gone and the Rockbell girl is helping Alphonse into the car. '_Looks like it's time we had our one on one chat FullMetal' _Sitting on the other side of your tomb stone letting the rains drops mingle with my tears I can finally open up and talk.

"Do you know that Alphonse took this the hardest? Did you know you owe me that report?!" Turning so now my forehead rests on your stone I continue " Fullmet-no- Edward why did you do it?! You could have talked it out. Well probably not but would it have hurt? You and Alphonse were like sons to me..well Alphonse was more of the son type, you were more the little brother type.."I had to pause. I had to give you your ranting time I can hear you yelling about being called something that was never said. You always did come up with the best short jokes ironically enough. So as a natural response "No one said that Fullmetal. But you see the fact remains that I shall never see that angry smile or that annoying smirk you get when you think you have bested me. I think you stole that smirk actually." letting out a hallow laugh I stand getting ready to leave. "You and I were so alike it hurts. I wanted to change the world, you tried and some what did. I tried to take my life, you did. You tried to make light out of bad situations by making a joke..I'm doing that now. The one thing I don't get is how you wormed your way into so many hearts and left your locked. Edward I'll come to vist that I promise, but for now good-bye."

.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_**Okay not the best but i could not figure out how to work this sequel in. but the suicide Journal need to end..and I know its short heck i know its probably to humorus to be angst...but honestly, when im depressed (which is often) i have a horrible sense of humor..**_

_**either way please review!**_


End file.
